Puppies & Orphans
by BrinWalk
Summary: Draco wants a puppy. Astoria wants Draco. Will either of them get what they want? Draco/Astoria one-shot. :


"Astoria!"

"Draco!"

"I want a puppy!"

"Why do you want a puppy?" Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"Cause they're adorable! Like you!" Draco smiled at her.

"Aww!" Astoria smiled back and kissed him.

He kissed her back. "So can we get a puppy?" Draco started jumping up and down.

"Yes, love. We can get a puppy. You're acting like a five year-old." She laughed.

"That's cause I really want a puppy!" Draco's smile was huge.

"Well I can't be married to a five year-old, it's illegal."

"I'm aware of the laws, love."

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me love?" She smiled at him.

"No!"

"Well, I do. It actually kind of turns me on."

"Later, Astoria! We need to get a puppy!" Draco was getting impatient.

"Buzz kill…"

"I LOVE PUPPIES!" Draco was spazzing.

"Are we going to go, or what?"

"Yes!" He grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.

Astoria grabbed her coat as well. "He's so adorable." She followed him out of the door.

"What kind of puppy do we want?" Draco asked.

"You're the one who wants a puppy, love. So what kind of puppy do _you_ want?"

"A cute one!" Draco smiled.

"Well, duh!"

"I want a Sharpei!"

"Okay, Draco." Astoria turned away, and Draco heard her mumble, "That's not gay at all."

He gave her a look.

"What is it, love?"

"I have ears, ya know."

"You heard that?"

"…Yes." Draco wasn't happy.

"Oh…"

"Just for that, I'm…I'm not sure, but something!"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I love you no matter what!" Astoria pleaded.

I love you, too!" Then he stopped, and after a moment of thinking, announced, "I want a Rottweiler!"

"So you forgive me? I like it."

"Of course I do!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yay!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with lots of enthusiasm. Draco kissed her back, until Astoria pulled away.

"Let's finish that at home." She winked at him.

Draco nodded. "You're right. Priorities. Puppy." He kept walking.

"…That's not what I meant…"

"Focus, love! Focus!"

Astoria nodded. "You're right. Puppy."

"Yes. Okay." Draco grabbed a puppy and brought it home.

Draco was just deciding what to name the puppy when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" He got up and answered the door. It was a little boy about eight years old.

"Hello. I'm an orphan from up the street, and my biggest wish is to have a puppy before I die of leukemia. Can you help me find a puppy?" He smiled up at Draco.

"Aww!" Astoria grabbed Draco and pulled him aside. "Give him your puppy!"

"I know! I have to! Look how cute he is! Can we keep him?"

Astoria was startled. "Are you sure you're ready for a kid?"

"We can't keep him, Astoria!" Draco was appalled.

Shaking her head, Astoria smiled. "I wonder about you, Draco. I really do."

"I get that a lot. But the important question is: We have to give him the puppy." Draco went over and picked the puppy up off of the floor and walked back to the door.

"It just so happens I can help you, little orphan." He handed the puppy to the boy, who was smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much, kind sir! Thank you!" He took the puppy out of Draco's arms and held him gently. Thanking Draco once more, the child left with a puppy in his arms, and a smile on his face.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That was sweet of you." She gave him a small smile.

He smiled back. "I know."

"I know you really wanted that puppy."

"Yeah, but that kid was so happy. It was worth it."

"You're the best, love."

Draco smiled at Astoria. "Thank you."

Astoria apparated to the bedroom.

Draco called out, "I'm going to have some orange juice, do you want some?"

Astoria apparated into the kitchen. "Get your butt up there. Now!"

"No! I want my friggin' orange juice!"

"Oh. So you don't want me?" Astoria charmed her clothes away so she was standing in her underwear.

"I do, but can't you wait for me to drink a dup of orange juice?" He grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice, then drank it. "Was that so hard?"

"You're such a loser." Astoria smiled.

Draco smiled back and walked towards her. "Yes. But I'm your loser, love."

_**And they lived happily ever after, the end.**_


End file.
